


Ally A Saves the Day

by wholesomeobsessive



Series: Wholesome Plotting [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesomeobsessive/pseuds/wholesomeobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the summer Sarah gave me the prompt:<br/>- disregard s3, s2, AND s1-- allison can't sleep the night before school starts so she sneaks out of her window and takes walk through the woods. she gets the bite, not scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ally A Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redweathertiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redweathertiger/gifts).



I also can't in good conscience leave Allison with only Derek for help. You do realise what you've done? No relationships for her are established. Everything is up in the air. I have a few ideas if how it goes, however. It may not be blow by blow, but rather bullet points. I think I have Erica pleading for Stiles's life with Peter on the field. Strained Scott and Stiles relationship because he thinks Stiles is losing it. It started with the night be wanted to look for the dead body, and now he's convinced there's something up with the new girl he has a crush on. Allison sensing Erica having a seizure. Erica knows she's a werewolf because of the way Allison saves her (not sure what from but she can feel her strength) and decides she wants the bite herself. They become friends. Kill the Alpha, get Derek to bite Allison (if he ends up dealing the death blow). That and her crush on loser Scott lessen Lydia's interest in her. Scott becomes friends with Isaac because Stiles keeps skipping practice and he's alone on the bench. Allison and Scott aren't close enough to skip school on her birthday so it's Allison who questions Lydia about what she saw. Lydia is not impressed. 

Or Derek doesn't get caught by Kate and he's there as Allison's back up at the dance and he begs Peter not to hurt Stiles. At this point he's already know (from Stiles) that Peter killed Laura on purpose. He has to help Peter catch Kate. He gets one call. He calls Scott, who has just seen Allison turn to save him from her father, who thought he was the werewolf. She runs, and Erica is there with the car. 

Instead of Jackson the hunters caught Stiles and he refused to speak, but once they knew it wasn't him they guessed it was Scott. They drove at him, and Allison broken through the bus window to get him out of the way. Stiles ran to find Allison to tell her what the hunters now thought, but found Erica. They split up to look for Derek and Allison and Scott. Stiles ends up on the field. Erica sees what happens with them and the bus and is ready with the car. 

Then I spoke about it here:

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ys0o8PO2tck&feature=youtu.be

Gerard captures Allison, the Alpha, and tortures her. He doesn't  
realise she's actually his granddaughter, and she isn't talking. She  
won't tell him about the beta she personally bit - Erica - or where  
her two taken betas - Derek and Stiles - are. Everyone in her pack is  
trying to find her, including Scott and Isaac. (Isaac had to be saved  
from Erica by Allison her first full moon, so Scott told him the whole  
story.)

None of them think to just go up to Chris and Victoria and talk to  
them, in case that puts Allison in more danger, wherever she is.  
However Lydia doesn't know this. Allison was supposed to meet her to  
hang out the evening before, and when she sees the Argents at the  
shops she assumes that's why Allison wasn't there - her parents were  
back in town unexpectedly. When they talk at the checkout the Argents  
get worried, and Chris contacts Stiles, who says they also don't know  
where she is.

He thinks he might know. Chris and Victoria find Allison, the  
daughter they've denied and basically abandoned, and save her from  
Gerard. Well, Victoria finds her. And dies fighting Gerard and  
getting Allison free. Chris comes in too late, only just in time to  
see Victoria fall to the ground. He pulls out his gun to shoot  
Gerard, but before he can pull the trigger Allison has wolfed out.  
Fully. In her grief she delivers such a blow to Gerard's head that he  
is dead instantly. She runs out, and into the woods, howling.

Her pack can't calm her. They're too much. They're people she  
couldn't protect. She's their Alpha. They can't see her like this.  
Scott and Isaac are normal and human and have each other and she's  
just endangering them by being near them and why would they love a  
monster?

So it's Lydia. She's hears that Victoria has died, and is determined  
to find Allison. It's harder than she thought, and she gets  
suspicious. So she gets Danny to track her phone, which Stiles has.  
And so she finds her. The pack are waiting her out, taking it in  
turns to stay near the cave in the woods she's hidden in. Stiles is  
on guard when Lydia shows up, and gets the truth out of him. At first  
she doesn't believe, but when she sees the wolf at the mouth of the  
cave she know it's Allison. So she goes to her, and Allison actually  
lets her in with minimal growling. Alpha tricks won't work on her.  
Lydia talks to her as she was planning to all along, about how sorry  
she is about her mother, how it isn't Allison's fault. Then she talks  
about how she might this is totally unbelievable. And what's the  
science of the transformation anyway? And does Allison like Isaac as  
well, because Lydia's been getting that impression. Scott and Isaac  
certainly seem to like each other. No reason Allison couldn't have  
both. They're cute in a very geeky way.

And Lydia falls asleep next to the wolf, and when she wakes up Allison  
is human. She takes off her coat to lay over Allison's naked body,  
and waits for her to wake up too.


End file.
